2 Winchesters, 1 Anjo e 3 Poderosas
by SamelaFerpisou
Summary: Os irmãos Winchester's encontram um caso em uma pequena cidade chamada SpringCity. La eles se deparam com um lugar totalmente devastado por sabe-se lá criatura. Eles encontram três garotas misteriosas. O que acontece quando Dean, Sam e Castiel se apaixonam por essas três garotas problemáticas?
1. Chapter 1

**1 capitulo – O Encontro**

**Por Sam Winchester**

- Dean, acho que achei um trabalho.

- É? Onde? – perguntou Dean e eu vi que ele parecia não estar dando a mínima.

- Ohio.

- E o que tem de tão sobrenatural la?

- Parece que uma cidade foi atacada por algum tipo de coisa. A cidade esta abandonada. Parece que os únicos sobreviventes foram embora.

- Isso quer dizer que não tem ninguém na cidade? – Dean perguntou parecendo mais interessado.

- Qual parte do "abandonada" você não entendeu? – retruquei sarcástico.

- Credo Sammy, só fiz uma pergunta. – Disse irritado.

Dean sempre andava irritado. Depois que ele brigou com a Lisa e eles resolveram terminar, ele não foi mais o mesmo.

- Ah Dean, as vezes você faz cada pergunta sem noção. – disse me virando e lendo mais informações no jornal.

- Qual o nome da cidade? – perguntou se levantando da cama e indo em direção ao banheiro

- SpringCity. Não é uma cidade muito grande. São apenas 20 mil habitantes, ou melhor, eram 20 mil habitantes.

- OK, vamos investigar. – Dean disse e eu percebi que ali já havia encerrado o papo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

**Pela autora:**

Springcity é um nome fictício

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

**Por Dean Winchester.**

Eu e Sammy entramos no meu baby e seguimos rumo a tal cidade. Eu andava meio para baixo e o Sam não tava ajudando. Parece que invertemos os papeis. Eu sempre era o brincalhão e ele era sempre o serio. Meu termino com Lisa me deixou bastante abalado. Eu queria constituir uma família com ela, mas no mundo em que eu vivo não se pode sonhar com isso. Droga Dean... Você sempre soube que era assim. Porque se deixou envolver? E também tinha o Ben. Cara, eu queria muito que ele fosse meu filho, mas Lisa deixou bem claro que ele não era meu. Eu estou numa época que tudo me incomoda e sinceramente, o Sammy tava me deixando muito irritado com as piadinhas sem graça dele. Eu estava perdido em meus pensamentos quando ele me interrompeu:

- Dean, você acha que há sobreviventes la?

- Não sei Sammy. Talvez sim, talvez não. – disse seco.

- Quando tempo para chegarmos la?

- Duas horas. Iremos chegar à noite.

- O que você acha que é Dean?

Sinceramente, Sam estava me deixando irritado com aquelas perguntas. Então eu disse ríspido:

- Não sei Sammy, quando chegarmos vamos descobrir. Agora para de ficar fazendo perguntas, eu to com dor de cabeça.

Sam quando desembesta a falar não fecha mais a boca. Depois que falei isso, seguimos em silencio ate a cidade. Sammy fechou a cara e parecia com raiva. Cara, que culpa eu tenho? Só não to a fim de conversar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

**Pela autora:**

Sam e Dean chegam na cidade. Parecia mais um cemitério. Gente morta espalhada pra todo canto. Realmente a chance de ter alguém ali era zero. Aquela cidade foi mesmo esquecida. O governo anunciava que iria removê-la do mapa e a mandariam para quarentena.

Dean e Sam desceram do carro para parar num posto de gasolina para abastecer o Impala 67. Quando escutaram o grito de algumas pessoas.

Sam saiu correndo na frente e Dean vinha logo atrás.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

**Por Sam Winchester**

Eu e Dean paramos quando vimos o que era. Começamos a observar de longe. Eram três meninas e dois homens na frente delas. Duas estavam encolhidas e gritando muito, enquanto a outra estava na frente das duas encarando os homens. Eu não sabia o que eram eles. Então ouvi um dos homens dizer:

- Vocês parecem ser bem gostosas. Eu e o meu parceiro adoramos brincar com a comida. Vem cá gatinha vem. - Ele falou em um tom ameaçador e riu alto.

Então ouvi a garota que o encarava dizer:

- Ta afim de provar docinho? Pode vim.

Mas o que? Ela... ela tava se entregando pra ele? Que garota doida. Pelo que eu pude ver, ela era ruiva e alta. Olhei para Dean e fizemos um sinal com a cabeça. Rodeamos até ficarmos bem próximos a eles. Foi quando eu gritei.

- Hey.

Os homens olharam e podemos ver que eram vampiros. Dean e eu atiramos e eles caíram. Corremos ate eles e Dean decepou a cabeça de um, depois ele jogou o facão pra mim e eu fiz o mesmo com o outro. Pude perceber que só duas garotas gritavam, que eram as duas que estavam encolhidas. A que estava encarando o homem, parecia assustada, mas pude perceber que havia um certo ódio em seu olhar.

Dean foi até as duas garotas e ajudou-as a levantar. Eu apenas fiquei olhando para a ruiva. Ela não expressava nenhum sentimento a não ser o ódio.

Dean falou:

- Tudo bem com vocês?

As duas acenaram com a cabeça e estavam contendo o choro e os soluços. Uma era um pouco loira, tinha cabelos castanhos claros e a outra... a outra era linda. Tinha cabelos negros e era muito bonita de corpo. Alías, todas eram, mas foi a morena que chamou minha atenção. Falei:

- Eu sou Sam, e esse é meu irmão Dean.

Vi que ela (a morena) engoliu o choro e falou:

- Eu sou a Sabrina. Essa aqui – ela apontou para a irmã que estava abraçada – é a Vanessa e ela – ela apontou para a ruiva – é a Lua.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

**Por Dean Winchester.**

-Esta tudo bem com vocês mesmo? – Perguntei.

Vi quando a loira, acho que a Vanessa se soltou dos braços da irmã e me encarou. Ela tinha belos olhos. Ela ainda estava se recuperando e eu a ouvi dizer:

- Bem bem não estamos. Mas obrigada por nos salvar. Se não fosse vocês teríamos morrido.

- É o nosso trabalho salvar pessoas. – Disse

Vi que o Sam não tirava os olhos da morena, era Sabrina eu acho. Foi quando eu olhei para trás e perguntei para a ruiva se estava tudo bem. Ela apenas me deu um olhar forte e eu vi raiva e ódio em seus olhos, então ela se virou de novo.

- Menina, falei com você. Não ouviu? – perguntei de novo

Vi quando ela deu de ombros e se afastou de nós.

- Ela é surda por acaso? – perguntei para a Vanessa apontando para Lua.

- Não. Ela só esta – vi quando ela começou a chorar de novo. Eu queria abraçá-la e confortá-la, mas quando eu ia fazer isso ela continuou falando – essas coisas mataram meu... Meu irmão... – ela começou a chorar de novo – e a Lua era namorada dele. Na verdade eles iam matar ela, mas – ela chorou mais um pouco – Mas o Ryan se meteu na frente e eles o mataram na frente dela. Então ela ficou assim.

- Ah. Então foi por isso que ela tava gritando com aqueles caras. Ela queria que eles a matassem né? – Disse Sam

- Aham. Ela meio que ta tentando se matar – Disse a Sabrina. – ela não ta dando importância a vida.

- Mas o que fazem aqui? – perguntei.

- Bom, a gente ia fugir da cidade, íamos no carro da Lua, mas quando chegamos próximos ao posto fomos atacadas por eles... Corremos para cá. Eu e a Vavá nos encolhemos aqui enquanto a Lua encarava os caras. – disse a Sabrina.

- Ela não tava com medo? - Perguntei mais uma vez apontando pra Lua que estava de costa pra gente.

- Bom, desde que o Ryan morreu, ela não expressa nenhum tipo de sentimento. Ela não sorri, não chora. Ela fala pouco... ela sempre ta irritada. Já ate pegamos ela querendo cortar o pulso. – disse a Vanessa.

- É verdade. Eu pulei em cima dela e tirei a faca, se não, ela já teria se matado. – Disse a Sabrina concordando com a irmã.

- Eu acho melhor a gente sair daqui – Disse Sam

- É, também acho. – concordei.

- Mas vamos pra onde? – Vanessa perguntou.

- Vamos para uma casa que esteja abandonada. – Eu disse e vi quando o Sam olhou fixamente para a Sabrina.

- Vamos para a minha casa. – Disse a Sabrina retribuindo o olhar de Sam e eu pude o ver corar e desviar o olhar.

Mas o que diabos estava acontecendo ali? Um flerte entre o Sam e a Sabrina? Ali não era lugar e nem hora para se flertar. Eu disse:

- Ok, vamos logo antes que fique mais tarde.

- Ok, deixa eu só ir chamar a Lua – Vanessa falou dando um sorriso fraco e saiu andando em direção a cunhada ou ex cunhada, sei la.

Vi quando a Vanessa pôs a mão no ombro de Lua e ela parecia falar algumas coisas à Vanessa. Ela mexia as mãos como se estivesse negando a nossa ajuda. Depois de muita conversa, vi quando elas vinham ate nós. Vanessa vinha na frente e Lua mais atrás. Fomos ate o meu baby, entramos e fomos para a casa da Sabrina.


	2. O Anjo

**Por Vanessa Carter**

Entramos no Impala do Dean, Sam e ele iam na frente, eu a Sabrina e Sammy íamos atrás. Eu ia sentada no meio, pelo fato da Sabrina não se dar muito com a Sammy. Ela ia em silêncio, Olhava pela janela, e eu sentia que ela queria chorar, eu também. Ryan era meu irmão, mas eles passavam tanto tempo juntos que parecia que um dependia do outro para viver. O silencio foi quebrado quando Dean colocou uma musica do AC/DC. Sabrina deu pulo e pediu para o Dean colocar a todo volume, vi ele dando um riso de lado e vi a careta que o Sam fez. Sammy revirou os olhos e trancou mais a cara. Sabrina começou a cantarolar e Dean a acompanhou. Fomos assim ate chegar em casa, chegamos e a Sammy foi a primeira a abrir a porta do carro e fechar com toda a força, e isso fez com que gerasse uma confusão.

- Não tem geladeira na sua casa não? – Dean disse irritado.

A Sammy nem olhou pra ele e saiu andando. Ela ia pra casa dela que ficava a dois quarteirões da nossa. Então vi Sam gritar pra ela:

- Hey... Sammy, aonde você vai?

Ela nem se quer olhou pra ele e seguiu seu rumo.

- Essa garota tem problemas – Disse a Sabrina e o Dean juntos.

Os dois sorriram, mas Sam saiu correndo atrás de Sammy e a segurou de leve nos braços.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

**Por Sam Winchester**

Eu saí correndo atrás da Sammy, ela tava triste e eu sentia isso. Peguei de leve em seu braço e perguntei:

- Sammy, aonde você vai?

Ela não me respondeu e continuou andando. Parei em sua frente, ela tentou desviar, mas fiquei de novo em sua frente.

- O que você quer? – perguntou com raiva.

- Ajudar você! – disse sereno.

- Não quero sua ajuda... Agora saia da minha frente.

- Não vou sair. Volte comigo.

- Não vou voltar pra nenhum lugar com você. Sai da minha frente agora.

- Ou o que? – desafiei.

Fui surpreendido por um chute no meio das minhas pernas. Cai de dor no chão e ela seguiu rumo a sua casa. Vi Dean correr ate mim e perguntar o que havia acontecido. Eu não respondi por que ainda estava sem ar. Vi Dean reclamar e depois veio me ajudar. Eu me levantei e ainda sim fui atrás daquela doida. Sei la, parecia que éramos parecidos de alguma forma. Dean me brigou e disse pra eu não ir atrás dela, mas mesmo assim eu fui.

Arrombei a porta da casa dela e a vi descer correndo as escadas.

- Mas o que? – ela disse irritada.

- Não vou deixar você sozinha aqui.

- Cara, já disse que não preciso de você. Sai daqui agora.

- Não vou sair. Ou você vai comigo ou eu fico aqui com você.

- Cara, sai da minha casa, eu nem te conheço.

- Eu sei o que esta passando. Já senti isso.

- Você não sabe de nada. Não me conhece e sai daqui agora.

Ela abriu a porta, mas eu fui e fechei.

- Não vou sair sem você. Por favor, venha comigo. É mais seguro.

- Seguro? – foi sarcástica

- é. A cidade ta cheia de vampiros, eles podem atacar você.

- Eu não to nem ai.

- Mas eu estou. Não vou deixar gente inocente morrer. Olha, eu sei que não vai acreditar, mas eu já passei por isso. Uma coisa também matou minha namorada.

- Ah, não vem com esse papo furado não. – ela disse não acreditando em mim.

- é serio. Vou contar a historia a você.

Comecei a contar tudo sobre a Jessica. Vi que os olhos dela marejaram, mas ela limpou as lagrimas antes que caíssem. Então eu disse:

- Acha que menti sobre isso?

Ela demorou a responder e a vi acenar a cabeça em sentido negativo. Sinal de que ela acreditava em mim. Então pedi:

- Vamos, por favor.

- Ta bom. Só me deixa pegar algumas roupas.

Ela subiu e 15 minutos depois voltou com uma mala cheia de roupa. A ajudei e fomos para a casa da Sabrina.

Batemos na porta e Dean veio abrir. Ele e Sammy trocaram um olhar fuzilante e ela entrou. Eu ri daquilo. Vanessa pegou no braço da Sammy e a levou para se acomodar em um quarto. Ficamos eu, Dean e a Sabrina na sala. Eu a olhei e ela também me olhou. Vi Dean da um risinho e saiu andando.

Eu fiquei envergonhado e corei por um segundo. A Sabrina começou a rir, se levantou do sofá e subiu as escadas. Eu fui atrás do Dean e ele me perguntou:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

**Por Dean Winchester**

- Sam, seu taradão, já ta de flerte com a menina né? – Eu disse brincando com Sam e eu o vi corar. Ri que nem louco daquilo.

- Pára Dean, já vai começar com essas coisas sem graças que você fala? – ele disse irritado.

- Qual é Sammy? Pode flertar a vontade com a garota.

- Haha, muito engraçado Dean. – Disse Sam – O que vamos fazer agora?

- Não sei. Acho que vamos sair da cidade amanha.

- Hum. Ok. Vamos ficar vigiando as garotas? – perguntou

- Seu safadão. – eu disse lhe lançando um olhar malicioso.

Sam fechou a cara e saiu andando pra sala. Era a minha hora de dar o troco no Sam e eu iria perturbá-lo a noite inteira.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

**Por Sabrina Carter**

Cara, aquele Sam era muito gostoso. Todo grandão, pirei quando vi ele. Quis flertar com ele lhe retribuindo o olhar, mas ele ficou envergonhado e aquilo me deixou profundamente excitada. Eu quero o Sam e vou fazer de tudo para conquistá-lo. Dean era muito engraçado e bastante parecido comigo. Gostávamos das mesmas musicas e aquilo me deixava bastante feliz. Já que a Vanessa não curtia minhas musicas e sempre ficava reclamando. E a Sammy ein? Ela tava fazendo doce, querendo mexer com o Sam, o meu Sam. Eu sei que ela ta triste e tal pelo Ryan, mas ela tem que superar. Não ficar bancando a garota rebelde.

Fui atrás da Vanessa porque queria conversar com ela. Entrei no quarto dela e não a vi. Fui no meu e ela também não tava la. Fui ate o quarto do Ryan e ela estava la junto a Sammy.

A Sammy tava abraçada com uma blusa do Ryan, mas estava em silencio. Ela não expressava nenhum tipo de sentimento. Olhei pra Vanessa e ela entendeu que eu queria falar com ela. Então ela foi ate a Sammy e disse:

- Tudo bem se eu deixar você aqui?

A Sammy acenou com a cabeça e falou:

- Se importa se eu me trancar no quarto do Ryan? Sei la... preciso ficar sozinha um pouco com as coisas dele.

- Promete que não vai tentar se matar? – Disse a Vanessa lhe lançando um olhar interrogativo.

- Não. Eu só quero ficar sozinha ok?

- Ta bem. Qualquer coisa é só me chamar ok?

Minha irmã era tão boazinha. Ela era mais velha que eu 4 anos, ela era o meu oposto. Ela sempre conquistava as pessoas com seu jeito meigo. Ela era muito bondosa.

A peguei pela mão e a levei ate o meu quarto. Comecei a falar que eu tava interessada no Sam e que tentaria conquistá-lo. Ela disse que tinha se encantado com o Dean, mas meio que ficou com um pé atrás sobre eles. Não sabia que eram, e como nos acharam. Aquilo apenas me deixava mais excitada. O fato de eles serem misteriosos me intrigava um pouquinho.

Conversamos um tempão então eu desci para beber um copo de água. Dean tava sentado num sofá e o Sam no outro. Passei por eles e fui até a cozinha. Abrir a geladeira e meio que me assustei quando ouvi o Dean dizer:

- Então você gosta de rock?

- Adoooooooooro.

- ó, eu só vim aqui para avisar que amanha sairemos da cidade ok? Avise pra sua irmã e pra aquela outra doida.

Eu ri do Dean ter chamado a Sammy de doida. Ele pensava justamente como meu. Perguntei:

- Vocês não vão descansar?

- Sim, eu vou dormi um pouco e o Sam vai ficar reparando. Depois eu acordo e ele descansa.

- Hum... ta bem então. Boa noite cara.

- Boa noite. – Dean respondeu.

Antes que eu saísse da cozinha o ouvi perguntar:

- Sabrina você poderia me responder uma coisa?

- Sim – disse meio intrigada.

- A Vanessa... ela.. er... ela tem... namorado?

Ri do Dean e ele ficou me olhando me achando doida. Eu disse:

- Você já quer flertar com a minha maninha?

- Não, é que... – Dean começou a gaguejar e saiu andando.

Dei outra gargalhada e subi para meu quarto. Fui ate a Vanessa e avisei que iríamos sair de manha. Ela avisou a Sammy e eu fui dormir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

**Por Sammy Wolker**

Eu estava triste demais com a morte do Ryan. Eu o amava demais. Vê-lo morrer no meu lugar foi a pior coisa que já me aconteceu. Eu me sentia culpada por isso. Talvez se eu não tivesse brigado com ele e saído que nem um a doida, ele ainda poderia ta vivo. Eu prometi que ia me vinga que eu vou fazer. Ainda lembro da cara daquele desgraçado que matou meu Ryan. Confesso que tentei me matar, mas a única coisa que me mantinha ligada a vida era a vingança. Assim que eu me vingasse, eu cortaria os meus pulsos ou me enforcaria. Eu precisava dele para viver. É como se uma parte de mim tivesse morrido com ele. Resolvi descer e beber um pouco de água. Eu não comia a dias e a única coisa que me mantinha hidratada era água. Desci e vi os olhares de Dean e Sam me seguirem. Nem liguei, fui a cozinha e quando me virei uma coisa apareceu do nada na minha frente. (depois do que aconteceu com o Ryan, eu não sentia medo de nada). Minha reação foi da um passo pra trás. Acabei batendo na garrafa de vidro que caiu e se espatifou no chão. Dean e Sam vieram correndo. Mas de certa forma eu sentia que não devia ter medo daquilo.

Era um homem. A única coisa que reparei nele foi que vestia um sobretudo e seus olhos... seus olhos eram tão lindos. Um azul que... quase me perco dentro deles. Ele ficou me encarando e eu tava tão perdida naqueles olhos que só quebrei meu campo de visão com ele quando ouvi o Dean falar:

- Castiel, que bom que esta aqui. Precisamos da sua ajuda.

Ele continuava olhando pra mim então num gesto de rebeldia eu disse:

- Que foi? Nunca viu não? Sua mãe não te ensinou que encarar as pessoas é falta de educação?

Ele olhou pra baixo e desculpou-se.

Nossa, a voz dele era tão... tão... sexy.

Mas o que diabos estava acontecendo comigo?

Ele olhou para o Dean e falou:

- Precisamos tirar elas daqui. Eu descobri o ninho deles e eles estão pretendendo atacar amanha.

- Otimo. – pronunciei e todos me olharam.

- Como assim "ótimo"? – perguntou Dean franzindo o cenho.

- Vamos enfrentar eles ora. – Falei como se aquilo parecesse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum – Disse Dean.

- Ah é? E quem foi que disse que eu preciso da sua autorização ein? – desafiei.

Dean ia dizer alguma coisa, mas foi interrompido por Sam:

- Você não pode ir la. É perigoso. Você pode morrer.

- E quem disse que eu to ligando para a droga da minha vida? Eu já perdi os meus pais, e agora perdi a pessoa mais importante e valiosa que eu tinha. Acha que eu ainda tenho motivos para viver?

- Todos nós temos um motivo para viver. – disse o tal Castiel. – Cada pessoa tem um papel importante na terra. Deus escreve certo...

Eu o interrompi:

- Se disser certo por linhas tortas mato você. E nem me vem com esse papo furado de deus não que eu to passando longe disso.

Castiel mais uma vez abaixou a cabeça e falou:

- Você só precisar ter fé.

Me revoltei com aquilo e comecei a gritar que nem uma doida:

- TER FÉ? EU PRECISO TER FÉ? FÉ EM QUEM? ME DIZ... VOCÊ DISSE QUE DEUS ESCREVE CERTO POR LINHAS TORTAS. MEU QUERIDO, SE REALMENTE É ASSIM, ELE TA FAZENDO UM BORRÃO DA MINHA PAGINA. ELE ESTRAGOU A MINHA VIDA. PRIMEIRO MEU PAI MORREU, DEPOIS MINHA MÃE E AGORA O MEU NAMORADO. NA BOA, NÃO VEM ME FALAR EM FÉ NÃO. SEU DEUS FEZ ISSO COM A GENTE. ELE NOS CONDENOU A MORTE E EU, QUER VOCÊS QUEIRAM QUER NÃO, VOU ENFRENTAR AQUELES DESGRAÇADOS QUE MATARAM O RYAN. EU VOU ME VINGAR E EU QUERO SABER QUEM VAI SER O IDIOTA QUE VAI ME IMPEDIR. – Disse aquilo e ouvi as vozes da Vanessa e da Sabrina.

- Mas o que esta acontecendo aqui? E quem é você? – perguntou Vanessa apontando para Castiel.

Ele mesmo se apresentou:

- Eu me chamo Castiel e sou um anjo do senhor.

- Haha. Essa é boa, um anjo do senhor – ironizei.

- Como assim? – perguntou Sabrina incrédula.

- Ele é um anjo caído. – disse Sam.

- Fala serio. Se você é um "anjo do senhor" – disse fazendo menção as aspas - mesmo, cadê as suas asas? – o desafiei.

- Menina, mais respeito comigo. Eu te conheço e sei que não era assim.

- Se me conhece sabe muito bem o que posso fazer se vocês tentarem me impedir de ir nessa caçada. – disse encarando Castiel.

- Você não ousaria. – disse ele

- tentem me impedir e todo mundo aqui morre. – Disse encerrando a conversa e correndo pro quarto do Ryan.


End file.
